hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Duel- Hoods vs Yugi
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Fantasy Duel Yugi Muto vs Hibiki “Hoods” Taioyu Hoods: Let’s have a good duel Yugi. Yugi: Yeah give it your all. Hoods: (He activates his duel disk). It's time to play the game! Yugi: (He activates his duel disk.) It's time to duel! Yugi vs Hoods: - lp Yugi: Challengers first. Hoods: Okay, let’s do this! I draw! I start by summoning my favorite monster Escape Magician! (The trench coat wearing magician comes twisting out of the sky). 1400 Yugi: That's a cool looking monster. Hoods: Thanks, that means a lot coming from the king of games! I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn. Yugi: My turn! I draw! I summon Holy Elf! (The blue priestess appears chanting a spell). 800 Next I activate the quick play magic card Magical Dimension! If I control a magician type monster I can tribute 1 monster on my field (Holy Elf warps away) to summon 1 magician type monster from my hand. Come forth Black Magician! (The Black Magician appears from nowhere.) Hoods: (He is having a fangasm). Wow, it's Yugi's Black Magician! He is so the greatest card ever! Yugi: Thanks for the complement. After summoning the monster Magical Dimension destroys 1 monster my opponent controls! Hoods: Huh?! Black Magician points his staff at Escape Magician. Escape Magician doesn't look concerned. Black Magician blasts a stream of magic at Escape Magician. The slick magic user hops into the air doing a back flip dodging the attack. Yugi: How?! Hoods: (He grins). My Escape Magician can't be destroyed by card effects up to two times a turn. Yugi: (He smiles). Not bad at all. The two magician's smirk at each other. Yugi: I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Hoods: My go! I draw! {Yugi has out the Black Magician. It is the most well known and supported card in the game. I'll just have to beat it and show that I'm worthy of being the next duel king}. Yugi: What's wrong Hibiki? Hoods: Nothing....nothing at all Yugi. {I know that Escape Magician can’t do this job alone}. I activate the effect of a monster in my deck! Yugi: (He looks shocked). In your deck?! Hoods: Yup! By revealing 1 face down magic or trap card to you (He reveals Pick a Card which is the face down card on the right.) I can special summon Magi-kid from my deck or graveyard! (Hoods searches his deck and puts the card on the field. The kid wears a star covered cape and a wizards hat. He also has a staff that has a crystal ball on the end of it. Inside the ball is a pentagram. This crystal ball and pentagram known as the magi-crest. Magi-kid flips onto the field but almost trips.) 250 Yugi: That's a cool looking little guy. Magi-kid: ^_^ Yugi: {Magi huh? They probably use a lot of magic. Well they aren't the only ones}. Hoods: Alright now I have two monsters on the field. I equip Escape Magician with the magic card Magi-Sword Mystic Force! (The magician is now holding a sword that has the magi-crest on the hilt). This card gives 1 magician type monster on the field 300 ATK. Escape Magician- 1700 Yugi: Your monster will need more attack than that to take donw my star monster. Hoods: No he won't. Escape Magician attack! Escape Magician: (He runs towards Black Magician. He dodge attacks that the master wizard shoots out in a attempt to destroy him.) Hoods: Strike now! Yugi: Black Magician take him down! Black Magic! (It's staff starts to light up). Hoods: I activate the second effect of Magi-Sword Mystic Force! If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle i can destroy 1 other magician instead! Yugi: It that why you summoned Magi-kid? A target for that effect? Hoods: It's not just a magician Yugi. It's any magician...on...the...field. I choose your Black Magician! Yugi: It can't be! Escape Magician: (He escapes being hit with Black Magic and rushes past Black Magician slicing him in the process). Yugi: I activate my face down card Black Illusion! (A trap rises). This card activates when a Black Magician would be destroyed by card effect. It banishes the Black Magician until after the resolution of the effect. Hoods: (His monster thought it hit Yugi's but what he really hit was a mirage). Yugi: Nice try. Hoods: Darn you're good. Yugi: Thanks but my opponents who bring out the best me. Hoods: I'll end my turn there. Yugi: My turn I draw! Perfect! Hoods: Yugi want to let you know that by the end of this turn neither magician will be on the field! Yugi: Let’s find out about that! First I'll activate Cyclone! This lets me destroy your sword! Hoods: Not good. Yugi: Now Black Magician hit him with Black Magic! (The spellcaster powers up his wand then lets out a green ball of energy with purple electricity surrounding it). Hoods: I activate one of my face down cards! The quick play magic card Swift Tag! I target 1 monster I control. It returns to the deck!; Then I pick up the top 4 cards of my deck and special summon 1 monster in that pile! Yugi: (He is kind of annoyed.) His magician got away again! Hoods: I special summon Magi-Anti! (A young boy with ridged white hair appears in a flash of sparks). 200 Yugi: {He summoned a weak monster in attack mode? That's not good}. Hoods: When this card is summoned it destroys itself and all cards in the same column that it's in! Yugi: No! He already activated the face down in the middle so he doesn't lose anything! (Magi-Anti explodes and takes the Black Magician with him.) Hoods: I told you so. (He laughs). Yugi: (He can't help but laugh as well). Hoods: This is fun. Yugi: Yeah it is. That's the way dueling is supposed to be. Hoods: (He smiles). Yugi: I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Hoods: Here goes! I draw! I activate the magic card Magi-Present! I can draw 2 cards. If I draw a Magi monster 1 can revel it to draw again. (He draws). I drew Magi-Baby! (He shows it). Draw! Watch this Yugi! I’ll show you my skill! Yugi: Hm... Hoods: I summon Magi-Hero! 900 Level 2 Magi-kid, level 2 Magi-Hero Overlay!! Yugi: (He watches in amazement of the awesomeness of lights). Hoods: With these 2 monsters I create the overlay network! XYZ shokan! Yugi: XYZ what?!! Hoods: Come forth Magi-Escivator! (A young boy holding a shovel is left standing after the light die out the shovel has the magi-crest on the top. Two yellow energy balls float around it.) DEF-1900 Yugi: That's something I've never seen before. Hoods: I activate his effect! Once per turn by detaching 1 overlay from this card (one of the yellow balls flies into the magi-crest). I can add 1 magic card from my graveyard to my hand! (He grabs Magi-Present). I activate Magi-Present again! I draw 2 cards. (He reveals Magi-Illuminator)! I draw again! Next I activate the effect of Magi-kid in my graveyard! By revealing pick a card on my field he can be special summoned (The kid returns). There's more Yugi! I activate Fusion! Yugi: He's going to fuse 2 monsters? Hoods: I fuse the Magi-kid on my field with the Magi-Tarble in my hand! (The two monsters jump up into the air and starts spinning into one another rapidly. A young boy and girl both wearing wizard attire appear in their place). Fusion Shokan! Magi-Twins! 1400 Next is monster reborn. With this I can special summon 1 monster from either graveyard! I choose to bring back Magi-Tarble. (A table with a face and a cape hold the magi crest appears).1700 I play Magi-spell Chant! If I control a Magi monster I can add 1 normal spell card from my deck to my hand! (He does). I activate Magi-trick! It lets me target 1 magician type monster on my field and summon 1 Magi monster from my deck with the same level! I choose Magi-Tarble. I special summon the tuner monster Magi-Medium! (Magi-kid returns in a new form. This time he wears a shirt that's too big for him). 700 Yugi: Wow....look at him go. Hoods: I tune my level 3 Magi-Medium to my level 3 Magi-Tarble. (Magi-Meduim breaks into tuning rings and tarble jumps inside of them becoming transparent in the process. 6 green stars appears in between the rings). In the world of magic the curtain pulls back and reveals the beauty of the world. Radiant magical glowing! Synchro Shokan! Magi-Mana! (A teenage version of Card Ejector). 2000 Yugi: {He can synchro summon too}? Hoods: How about that Yugi? (Hibiki’s field is amazing. He has Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summoned all in one turn.) Now for the finishing touch. I activate the effect of a Magi-Mailman from my deck! Yugi: o_O This is the longest turn I've ever seen. Hoods: By sending it from my deck to the graveyard during my main phase 1 I can set 1 trap card directly from the deck. (He sets Magi-Stun). That card CAN be activated this turn. Next I activate the effect of Magi-Mana! By sending 1 face down card on my field to the graveyard 1 can add 1 spell card from my deck to my hand! (He adds Magi-Wand)! Next I equip my Magi-Mana with Magi-Wand! It gives 1 Magi monster 800 attack points! ATK-2800 Let’s do this, battle! You’re open Yugi! I attack with all my Magi monsters! (His monsters rush towards Yugi). All together this will equal 4200! Yugi: (His eyes are covered by shadow). ........ Hoods: (He clenches his fist). This duel is mine Yugi! Yugi: Are you sure? I activate my face down trap card, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force! Hoods: What?! Yugi: I waited for you to summon a bunch of monsters. It's a common mistake. Now you’re going to pay for it! Mirror Force destroys all attack position monsters you control. Hoods: Maybe rookies make that mistake but I'm the world champion. I activate the card I just set, Magi-Stun! If I control a Magi monster I can negate all spell and traps you play this turn! Yugi: I won’t let that happen! I activate my trap card: seven tools of the bandit! This card is a counter trap thus is way faster than your Magi-Stun. By paying 1000 life points I can negate the activation of 1 trap card and destroy it! lp Hoods: (His trap starts glowing then explodes). Yugi: Mirror Force destroy his monsters! (a transparent barrier appears in front of Yugi and blasts energy out and sends Hoods monsters flying). What do you do now? Hoods: I activate the effect of Magi-Twins, when this card is destroyed I can special summon 1 Magi monster from my graveyard! (Magi-kid returns). 250 Also when a monster equipped with Magi-Wand is destroyed by a card effect I can draw 1 card. (Hoods only has Magi-Escivator left with a face down card). Yugi: So you were set for Holy Barrier Mirror Force?! Hoods: You know it. Yugi: You're a surprising duelist. Hoods: I expected the king of games to be strong but gosh. Yugi: You done? Hoods: I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Yugi: Now's the time. (He looks down at his puzzle and sees a light). Yami: Yugi. He is strong maybe I should handle things. Yugi: No...This is my challenge. Hoods: (He grins). Hibachi: Hibiki I have power if you need it. Hoods: No... This is my challenge. Hoods & Yugi: {I will beat him!} So far the duel is a standoff. Neither player has been able to get the advantage. Who will take the lead? Find out in the next surprising chapter of this duel. ' ' Give feedback by clicking the talk button at the top of the page. Category:Story